Une dernière danse
by nevralia
Summary: Tout semble aller pour le mieux entre Sherlock et John, bien qu'il soit encore avec Mary. Mais un événement imprévu vient chambouler le quotidien sans problèmes de nos héros.
1. Chapitre 1 : Overdose d'amour

**Note de la rédactrice :** Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Ma première fanfic sur Sherlock et John, un couple que je ship énormément comme la plupart des personnes qui regarde cette série je pense ;p En espérant que cela vous plaira ! Bonne Lecture !

* * *

 **1**

John et Sherlock partageaient un tendre et langoureux baiser lorsque celui ci l'arrêta pour reculer. Il fixait John dans les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

Il esquissa un léger sourire.

« Rien. Je me demandais seulement comment je n'avais pas pu remarquer tes si beaux yeux avant. »

Le rouge montait aux joues de John et Sherlock sourit de nouveau mais de manière un peu plus timide. Il le poussa doucement sur le lit et ainsi, les deux amants se retrouvèrent allongés l'un sur l'autre.

« Je veux faire l'amour avec toi. »

Le cœur de John battait vite, trop vite. Son étrange et ancien colocataire donnait son corps pour la première fois, et il le lui donnait à lui, et pas à quelqu'un d'autre.

« Je t'aime. »

Ces mots retentissaient dans les oreilles de John.

« Je t'aime aussi, Sherlock. »

Et il l'embrassa tendrement mais quelque chose le stoppa. Il tourna la tête, Sherlock se releva.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça ... murmura John, Je suis désolé mais Mary... Je... »

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit puis mit sa tête entre ses mains. Sherlock vint se mettre à côté de lui. Il n'aimait pas le voir comme ça. Il savait qu'il l'aimait, mais il savait qu'il aimait aussi Mary. John releva la tête et sentit la main chaude et réconfortante de Sherlock sur son épaule. Il s'approcha de lui, et posa la tête dans son cou qui lui faisait penser à du marbre, il était blanc et froid, et la sensation de posséder cela était quelque chose de si précieux. C'était bon. Si bon de sentir son odeur. Si bon de savoir qu'il était juste là. La chaleur de son torse, et de ses bras qui le serraient contre. Il savait qu'il était là pour le protéger, mais il n'était pas encore prêt. Il avait Mary pour ''faire ses choses là'' mais cette pulsion, cette envie qui le submergeait lorsqu'il était avec lui, il ne la ressentait pas quand il était avec sa femme. Il l'aimait, c'était sûr, et pour rien au monde il n'aimerait perdre Mary. Mais Sherlock... Sherlock fut l'étincelle dans sa vie depuis le moment où ils se sont regardés dans les yeux. Il arrivait à ressentir cette chose qui les liait tous les deux, et il savait que Sherlock aussi pouvait la ressentir.

« Hamish... »

L'entendre prononcer son deuxième prénom le fit glousser. Il releva la tête comme un enfant que l'on venait de réveiller.

« William ? »

Sherlock grimaça, John savait qu'il détestait lorsqu'on l'appelait par son prénom, mais disons qu'il l'avait cherché. Il se sépara des bras de Sherlock même si il avait envie d'y rester toute la nuit. Il se leva pour aller prendre une douche. Sherlock, lui, reboutonna sa chemise et rejoignit John dans la salle de bain. L'eau coulait dans la baignoire, et on ne vit seulement que l'ombre de John derrière le rideau. Sherlock contempla minutieusement les courbes de John, il pouvait précisément décrire tout son corps, chaque imperfection, chaque vergeture, chaque secret de son corps il les connaissait. Chaque os qu'il s'était cassé à la guerre, chaque ride qu'il possédait sur le coin de ses yeux, chaque grain de beauté que seul lui pouvait voir. Il connaissait John mieux que lui-même. Il connaissait John mieux que n'importe qui.

« Sherlock... Je prends ma douche là... » soupira John

« Et je n'ai même pas le droit à une invitation ? » ajouta Sherlock sur un ton taquin.

Il pouvait voir qu'au moment où il avait prononcé sa phrase, John leva les yeux au ciel. Il savait qu'il l'avait fait exprès. Sherlock sortit de la pièce à contrecœur et se dirigea vers le salon où il se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, John était entrain de se sécher les cheveux et il devait se dépêcher car Mary devait sûrement l'attendre. C'est qu'il était 19h35 et il devait dîner avec elle. _C'est avec moi qu'il devrait aller dîner..._ songea Sherlock. Mais il ôta cette idée de la tête car ce n'était pas vraiment le moment d'être jaloux de John. « Promis la prochaine fois ce sera ton tour... » fit John en jetant un coup d'œil à Sherlock depuis la glace qui se trouvait près de la porte d'entrée. Sherlock fut surpris et ne sut pas quoi répondre. John s'approcha et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. « A demain... » Le fait que John lui suggère de se revoir le lendemain le fit sourire. Ce sont des banalités comme celles là qui firent que la vie de Sherlock devint meilleure. Grâce à John. Il réfléchit à comment passer sa soirée sans trop penser à John même si il semblait qu'il avait oublié de lui dire quelque chose d'important. Le seul moyen de ne pas penser à lui c'était d'être avec lui, mais cette issue ne pouvait pas être possible en ce moment. Il y avait alors une autre solution... La morphine... _Non, non, non... Je l'ai promis à John..._ Il avait promis de ne plus jamais touché à une merde comme celle ci. Mais la tentation était trop forte... Il gardait une seringue quelque part où il pouvait être sûr que John ne la trouverait pas. Ce n'est pas qu'il était stupide mais c'est que parfois, il n'utilisait pas toutes les capacités de son cerveau. Sherlock se décida, il alla chercher la morphine puis nota le nom sur la liste comme le lui avait demandé Mycroft. Il nota aussi l'heure. _19H58._

Il s'allongea sur le canapé, prit la seringue et se laissa absorber par la douceur de la drogue. Mais aussitôt il se rassit, il avait oublié de marquer la date sur le papier. Il essaya de se lever malgré la douleur présente dans son abdomen. La morphine ne faisait pas cet effet là sur le corps habituellement, enfin, pas un effet aussi exagéré. Sherlock tomba par terre, épuisé. Il rampa jusqu'au papier pour y marquer la date. C'est à ce moment qu'il se souvint. _Le 9 janvier._ C'était l'anniversaire de John. Sherlock laissa tomber le stylo qu'il tenait dans sa main et essaya de tenir sur ses jambes. L'anniversaire de John. Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ? Il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait terriblement. Et maintenant, c'est John qui lui en voudra. La douleur dans son corps s'amplifiait. Elle lui arrachait le cœur. Sherlock poussa un cri. Ce n'était pas de la morphine... Il s'appuya sur la table basse pour saisir la seringue. Sa tête tournait, il ne voyait plus comme il faut et n'arrivait pas à lire les mots qui se trouvaient sur l'aiguille. Il n'arriva qu'à distinguer deux mots : _Miss me?_ Il lâcha l'objet qui tomba par terre. _Moriarty._ Sherlock tomba à son tour sur le sol. _John..._ Ses yeux se fermèrent.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Te voir dans une couronne

**Note de la rédac.** : Voici ce 2ème chapitre, ça avance doucement mais sûrement. Je vais essayer de tenir le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine mais je ne garantie rien :) sur ce, bonne lecture ! :)

PS: Les trais que j'ai placé représentent les différents SMS reçus par Sherlock

* * *

 **2**

Sherlock rouvrit les yeux péniblement et tenta tant bien que mal à se mettre debout. La lumière du jour qui pénétrait dans le salon, aveuglait ses yeux qui étaient encore fragiles.

« John... John ! »

Il se souvenait. Moriarty. Il était de retour. Son ordinateur affichait 16h46. « Merde ! » Sherlock s'efforça de rester calme mais John était en danger. Et Mary aussi. Il chercha la seringue qu'il avait utilisé le soir d'avant, en vain. Ce n'était pas possible, elle n'était plus là. Nulle part. Plus de boite, plus d'aiguille. Rien. Il les avait vu, ces mots. _Miss me ?_ Son portable. Vite. Renversant les affaires en vrac posées sur son bureau, Sherlock prit son portable. 3 messages non lus.

* * *

 _De : John_

 _À : 21h57_

 _Sherlock. Besoin d'aide. MAINTENANT !_

 _John_

* * *

 _De : John_

 _À : 22h38_

 _SHERLOCK ! REPONDS !_

* * *

 _De : John_

 _À : 22h45_

 _Bonsoir, Sherlock. Où devrais-je dire « Bonjour » vu l'heure à laquelle tu vas te réveiller._

 _Veux-tu bien m'accorder une dernière danse ? 17H30. Sur ''LE'' toit. Ou tes chers proches sauteront comme tu l'as fait. Sauf qu'eux ne feront pas semblant. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire._

 _xoxo_

 _M._

* * *

Sherlock jeta son portable contre le mur. Et déboula les escaliers pour trouver Mme Hudson.

« Madame Hudson ! »

Il ouvra la porte de l'appartement de sa gouvernante, mais personne. Il passa

les mains dans ses cheveux. De l'angoisse. De la peur. Du stress. Il regarda sa montre. _17h05._ Le temps presse. Il devait aller sur le toit où il avait simulé sa mort. C'était à 30 minutes d'ici. Il ne devait pas perdre de temps. Un taxi ? Trop long. Le métro ? Trop de monde. La course ? Pas assez rapide. Les itinéraires défilèrent dans sa tête. Tous plus minables les uns que les autres. Sauf un. La moto. Son seul moyen pour arriver à temps. Il enfila son manteau et sortit de l'appartement en espérant trouver une moto rapidement. Dans la rue, aucune moto à l'horizon. Sauf une. Celle du voisin. C'était son unique chance. La sonnerie de la porte retentit.

« Bonjour, Monsieur Grimberg je peux vous emprunter votre jolie moto ? Je suppose que vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix car vu la beauté de cet engin, je doute que vous n'ayez pu vous la payez vous même, n'ai-je pas raison ? Les nombreuses égratignures sur le côté droit montrent que vous n'avez pas l'habitude de garer cette moto, et quelqu'un qui tiendrait vraiment à cette machine et qui aurait payé le prix, aurait sûrement fait plus attention, même si cela avait été un débutant. De plus le compteur indique plus de 60 000km et pourtant je ne vous ai jamais vu la conduire. Étrange non ? Je peux même être sûr que si je vais fouiller dans votre placard, je n'y trouverais aucun vêtement adapté pour un motard. Donc, Monsieur Grimberg, je ne pense pas que vous vous réjouissez à l'idée que la police puisse retrouver une moto volée chez vous. Puis-je avoir les clés ? »

L'homme qui tremblait et restait bouche bée donna la clé à M. Holmes.

« Merci et bonne fin de journée. »

Sherlock prit la moto et s'en alla pour la Dembridge Street. Big Ben affichait 17h20. _Plus que 10 minutes._ Il accéléra. Tant pis pour le code de la route. Sherlock passa par les plus étroites ruelles, traversa des parcs, pour arriver avant l'heure. C'est alors qu'il arriva près de l'immeuble. Il vit cinq silhouettes en haut, sur le toit. Cinq silhouettes qui étaient prêtes à tomber et à s'effacer. Ces cinq ombres lui faisaient dos mais il savait précisément qui se tenait debout, prêt à se laisser tomber. Il reconnut John en premier puis Madame Hudson et Mary, il y avait Molly et Lestrade aussi. Sherlock défonça la porte de l'immeuble pour ensuite monter les escaliers aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Il arriva devant la porte du toit qu'il défonça elle aussi. Il aperçut deux hommes armés qui se tenaient de part et d'autre des cinq personnes.

« JOHN ! » cria Sherlock en courant dans sa direction. Mais une voix provenant de derrière lui le stoppa dans sa course.

« Tic toc, Mr. Holmes. 17H30. Toujours aussi ponctuel mon cher ami. »

C'était la voix de Moriarty. Sherlock se retourna en braquant une arme sur la personne se trouvant derrière lui, les deux hommes firent de même en direction de John et de Lestrade.

« Toi. »

Moriarty, fidèle à son personnage de méchant, portait son costume gris. Élégant, beau, séduisant. Il croqua à pleines dents la pomme rouge qui se trouvait dans sa main.

« Et là tu dois te demander comment j'ai survécu. Tu m'as vu mourir, n'est-ce pas ? Alors comment je peux être devant toi, maintenant, en chair et en os ? » demanda Moriarty d'un air indifférent en jetant sa pomme non-terminée par dessus le toit.

« Eh bien tu as bien simulé ta mort, TOI ! Alors pourquoi je n'aurais pas fait de même ? » continua-t-il sur un ton, cette fois, beaucoup plus menaçant. Sherlock l'écoutait sans dire un mot mais dans sa tête, des tas de questions sans réponses submergeaient. John et Mary étaient côte à côte et se tenaient la main.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Moriarty, s'énerva Sherlock.

\- Ce que je veux ? C'est toi. répondit Moriarty qui semblait dominer la situation. Je relâche tes amis , mais cela à un prix. Je veux que tu coopères avec moi. »

Sherlock fit un pas en arrière

« Jamais.

\- En es-tu sûr ? Tu veux vraiment sacrifier tes proches pour un simple ''Non'' ? »

Sherlock pouvait ressentir l'angoisse de John, il tremblait, son pire ennemi était de retour et il voulait collaborer avec lui comme de simples amis. Il regarda John.

« C'est d'accord. » soupira-t-il en baissant son arme.

Un sourire de satisfaction se dessina sur le visage de Moriarty.

« Bien. Bien. Je viendrais te voir lorsque j'en aurais besoin. »

Sur cette phrase, Moriaty prit une grande inspiration et s'éclipsa par la porte du toit. Les deux hommes armés le suivirent. Tout le monde expira comme si un poids s'était enlevé de leur corps.

« John, tu vas bien ? » Sherlock s'approcha de lui en courant pendant que les autres descendirent du rebord avec précaution. Il posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé… Je n'avais pas vu tes messages… Il y avait cette seringue… Je... »

« Cette… SERINGUE ?! Sherlock, tu me l'avais pourtant promis. » grogna John.

Celui ci remit en place sa veste, prit Mary par la main et se dirigea vers la sortie du toit. Les autres firent de même. « Merci. » fit Lestrade en tapotant l'épaule de Sherlock lorsqu'il passa à côté. Molly fit de même en adressant un sourire timide. Tous était sain et sauf. Du haut de l'immeuble, Sherlock les regarda monter l'un après les autres dans les taxis londoniens. _Je n'ai même pas pu lui souhaiter son anniversaire…_ pensa-t-il. Il s'assit, et pensa à Moriarty. Il était vivant. Comment ? Et pourquoi il était revenu ? Pourquoi voulait-il faire équipe avec lui ?


	3. Chapitre 3 : Une nouvelle affaire

**Ndlr** :Le voici, le voilà le 3ème chapitre ! Je reprends les cours demain donc si je poste pas le 4ème chapitre la semaine prochaine vous comprendrez pourquoi ! Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

 ** _3_**

 _►Acheter un nouveau téléphone_

 _►Tuer Moriarty pour de bon_

Voilà ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur un des nombreux post-it qui jonchaient sur le bureau de Sherlock. Cela faisait 8 jours qu'il n'avait pas vu John et il était du genre à être dans un état de ''laisser aller''. Il fixait dehors par la fenêtre entrouverte du salon en espérant que John pourrait faire son apparition par hasard. L'ambiance de Baker Street était assez calme. On pouvait entendre quelques jeunes femmes discuter sur la terrasse du Speedy's. _Elles parlent sûrement de cet homme totalement superficiel._ Sur le trottoir d'en face, un homme courait aux côtés de son chien, il était grand, beau, et surtout il avait l'allure de l'homme parfait. _Ridicule..._ Une voiture s'engagea dans la ruelle et s'arrêta devant la porte. Sherlock fit un pas en arrière pour fermer la fenêtre. Des pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers. _Mycroft..._ Il pouvait être sûr que la personne qui franchirait cette porte dans moins de 2 secondes serait son frère.

« Tiens... »

Sherlock se retourna.

« Bonjour Sherlock, on ne sait pas vu depuis longtemps n'est-ce pas ? déclara Mycroft

\- Depuis 2 semaines, 3 jours, 2 heures et... (Il regarda sa montre.) 36 minutes, précisa Sherlock, tu ne m'as pas manqué plus que ça, quelle est la raison de ta venue ici ? »

Mycroft s'approcha lentement de son frère. Il déposa son parapluie qu'il emportait toujours avec lui sur la table basse où était disposé un jeu d'échec.

« Une partie ? proposa-t-il. Sherlock soupira. Allez, cela te changera les idées. Je te promets qu'après je te ferais part d'une information qui te remettra sur pied. »

Sherlock ronchonna, il savait très bien que son frère était plus fort que lui aux échecs et que c'était pour ça qu'il lui avait proposé. Mais après tout, il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la partie d'échec étant terminée, Mycroft posa les choses. Un meurtre fut commis ce matin à l'aube. La victime était une prostituée d'une trentaine d'année, elle a été retrouvée dans la rue Major Boulevard. On ne savait pas comment elle avait pu être tuée. Pas de marques d'étranglement, ni de traces d'une certaine drogue dans le corps.

« Les médecins légistes ont déjà examiné le corps entier mais ils n'ont pas pu en déduire quelque chose de scientifiquement logique. » continua Mycroft.

« C'est parce que la police n'avait pas le mien. » marmonna Sherlock avec un sourire en coin. Il se leva de son fauteuil comme si il avait reprit toute son énergie. Cette enquête, c'était pour lui un moyen de retrouver John. Mycroft lança quelque chose à Sherlock qu'il rattrapa de justesse.

« Ça pourrait te servir. » Un nouveau téléphone. « Le mot que tu cherches est ''Merci'' je pense. » rajouta Mycroft. Sherlock sourit légèrement, un grand frère si attentionné.

« Merci. Grand frère. » répondit-il en insistant ironiquement sur les mots ''grand frère''.

Il alla dans sa chambre pour se changer et lorsqu'il revint, son frère était déjà parti et John était assis à sa place habituelle, sur le canapé à côté de la cheminée.

« Bonjour Sherlock. »

Sa voix retentit dans les oreilles de Sherlock. Cela faisait seulement 8 jours. Sa voix lui avait manqué, ses sourires lui avaient manqué, ses cheveux ébouriffés lui avaient manqué. John lui avait manqué. Le médecin se leva et s'approcha lentement de Sherlock pour passer une main dans ses cheveux.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. »

Sherlock ferma les yeux et laissa la douce sensation l'envahir. John savait comment faire frémir le corps de Sherlock. Effleurer sa nuque, souffler dans son cou et lui toucher le bas du dos. D'un mouvement rapide et efficace, Sherlock attira John contre lui. Le monde extérieur ne leur importait pas plus que ça. Ils étaient les deux. Ils étaient ensemble. Leurs battements de cœur étaient comme synchronisés, ils respiraient en même temps. Sherlock se retenait pour ne pas bondir sur John comme l'aurait fait un lion sur sa proie. John le regardait intensément dans les yeux puis se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Tu devras te contenter de ça pour le moment, déclara-t-il en se détachant des bras de Sherlock. Nous avons une enquête à mener, et direction le Major Boulevard »

Sherlock baissa la tête comme un enfant qui n'aurait pas eu la sucrerie qu'il voulait.

« Je ne t'ai même pas souhaité ton anniversaire... »

John allait poser sa main sur la poignée de la porte mais il s'arrêta et se retourna. Il croisa le regard de Sherlock qui avait relevé la tête.

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? Tu as été le premier à me le souhaiter. »

Sherlock écarquilla ses yeux. Alors que John continuait de le fixer, il tourna lentement la tête comme s'il ne comprenait pas. Ou peut-être le faisait-il exprès.

«Sherlock, tu me l'as souhaité, tout va bien. »

John le prit par la main comme un petit. En bas des escaliers, Madame Hudson les surprit et fit un sourire en coin à John. Celui-ci leva les yeux aux ciel. Elle savait depuis le début qu'il y avait quelque chose entre les colocataires du dessus, même si ses deux là ne voulaient pas l'avouer. Leur relation était ambiguë, Mary ne savait pas plus que ça de ce qu'il se passait et Madame Hudson n'avait que quelques doutes. Seuls eux savaient à quel point cette relation était importante. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. Même s'ils essayaient de rester éloignés, il y avait cette force qui les liait. La force de résoudre des enquêtes, cette pulsion lorsqu'ils se trouvaient dans la même salle.

Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent dans un taxi menant tout droit au lieu du crime. On pouvait déjà percevoir des voitures de police qui bloquaient la rue. Parmi la foule, des inspecteurs, des policiers interrogeant des passants, et bien sûr Lestrade ainsi que...

« Anderson... » soupira Sherlock en s'approchant du scientifique pour lui serrer la main conventionnellement. « En espérant que votre utilité réponde présent aujourd'hui. »

« Sherlock ! » interrompa John en tirant son collègue par la manche.

Ils s'avancèrent vers Lestrade qu'ils saluèrent tous les deux chaleureusement. Le trio discutèrent un moment avant de partir en direction du corps de la victime. Le corps blafard et frêle de la jeune fille jonchait sur le sol. Ses cheveux d'un noir carbone contrastaient parfaitement avec son visage de marbre. Une image douce et paisible ressortait de cette femme, ses yeux fermés et sa bouche rosée entrouverte accentuaient ce reflet angélique. Difficile de penser que c'était une fille de mauvaise vie. Elle était vêtue d'une légère robe bleue avec des talons de la même couleur. Sherlock s'agenouilla près du corps inerte et commença à ausculter la femme. Du plus gros au plus insignifiant détail. Comme l'avait dit son frère, aucune marque de coups n'était visible. Le corps était en parfait état. Pas de bleus. Pas de rougeurs. Pas d'égratignures. John lui aussi regarda minutieusement la dépouille, s'attardant sur chaque partie du corps, mais comme son ami, il n'avait rien trouvé d'exaltant. Il faisait chaud et l'atmosphère était oppressante, ce qui fit suffoquer Sherlock. Il examinait les alentours et tournait autour de lui-même telle une girouette. Étant attentif au moindre bruit et au moindre mouvement, il absorbait toutes les informations et laissait son cerveau faire le reste. Vu de l'extérieur, un comportement comme celui ci pouvait en effrayer certains. John lui, était habitué aux nombreuses manières de son ami et riait de la situation.

« John peux-tu éteindre la lumière ?

\- Sherlock, je ne pense pas que ce soit le meilleur moment pour-

\- Je veux juste analyser le corps aux rayons ultraviolets John, calme tes ardeurs d'adolescents, interrompu Sherlock.

\- Non mais ce que je voulais dire c'est que ce n'est pas le meilleur moment de la journée sachant qu'il est midi, que le soleil tape sur Londres et qu'on est en plein milieu de la route. Donc il va être un peu difficile d'éteindre la lumière.

\- Oh...

Sherlock releva la tête et remarqua qu'effectivement, le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Il haussa les épaules comme si cela n'était pas vraiment un détail important.

\- Dans ce cas, il faut déplacer le corps. »

Lestrade informa que Molly les attendait au laboratoire, et en même temps, des policiers arrivèrent en courant pour transporter le corps sur un brancard. Direction la morgue. Il fallut à peine 10 minutes à John et Sherlock pour arriver à destination. Molly assise sur un tabouret, rêvassait comme elle savait si bien le faire. Le visage fin de la jeune femme dégageait une certaine plénitude. Ses traits étaient décontractés. Elle s'était faite une simple queue-de-cheval et on pouvait à peine distinguer la pupille de ses yeux à travers les lunettes de protection qu'elle portait. Mlle Hooper était naturelle, charmante et toujours souriante. Elle était peut-être naïve mais sa gentillesse surplombait tous ses défauts.

« Mlle. Hooper ! »

Au son de la voix de Sherlock, Molly sursauta et se retourna directement en direction de son interlocuteur. Ses yeux n'étaient plus comme avant. Ils avaient un petit quelque chose en plus. Comme si à la vue de Sherlock, des étoiles s'étaient immiscées dans son regard. Il savait qu'elle l'aimait. Elle était si aimable avec lui. Enfin... Elle l'était avec tout le monde. Mais avec lui ce n'était pas les mêmes attentions et il le savait car ces petites attentions, même minimes, il les avait déjà rencontré. Avec John. Il adorait prendre soin de Sherlock. Lui apporter le café le matin avec un croissant ou alors lui laisser un petit mot sur la table quand il partait plus tôt. Ces gestes bien qu'insignifiants en disaient beaucoup et Sherlock les remarqua tous. Mais... _L'amour est une faiblesse,_ songea-t-il.

« Sherlock... répondit Molly suite au court silence, Je suppose que tu... (Son regard se dirigea vers John) enfin vous venez pour étudier le corps ainsi que les résultats des tests d'identification.

Elle accompagna sa phrase d'un sourire timide mais authentique.

\- Effectivement, affirma John, Pourrais-tu me montrer les analyses et ce que tu as relevé jusqu'à présent ? »

Molly fit un signe de la tête et s'avança vers une pile de documents entassée sur une paillasse. Sherlock lui, alla dans l'autre salle où le corps avait été déposé.

 **...**

La lumière de la pièce avait changé, il faisait plus sombre. En relevant la tête vers la fenêtre, Sherlock s'aperçut que le soleil avait échangé sa place contre une belle lune ronde et lumineuse. _Le temps passe si vite lorsqu'on fait ce que l'on aime. Ça doit sûrement être pour ça que ça ne dure que 5 pauvres minutes quand j'entreprends des choses au lit avec John..._ Sherlock souriait tout seul. En parlant du loup, son regard cherchait en vain la petite tête chevelue de son ami. C'est dans la pièce d'à côté qu'il le trouva assoupi sur une paillasse recouverte de piles infinies de paperasse. Son visage était serein et chacun de ses muscle était détendu. Tous ses problèmes semblaient s'être évaporer. On ne retrouvait plus cette crispation constante due à la douleur minime de sa jambe blessée ou, cette tristesse omniprésente lorsqu'il repense à son séjour infernal. Il n'y avait plus rien de tout cela. Il ressemblait juste à un tendre enfant endormi. Sherlock ne put se retenir de passer une main dans ses cheveux châtains clairs. John contracta alors légèrement son visage et ouvrit doucement les yeux.

« Hmm ...

\- Chut... fit Sherlock en continuant de caresser sa tête.

\- Sherlock... Quelle heure il est ? marmonna John tout en appréciant la douce sensation.

\- L'heure de partir. Molly est déjà rentrée chez elle, elle a laissé un mot. Quant à l'affaire de la prostituée de Major Boulevard, affaire classée. Tu ne m'as pas été d'une grande aide.

\- Merci Sherlock, ça fait toujours plaisir. »

Ce dernier esquissa un sourire comme il savait si bien le faire et invita John à sortir de la morgue. Celui-ci tituba, encore sous l'effet de Morphée et Sherlock le prit par la taille pour l'aider à avancer jusqu'au taxi qui était stationné devant le bâtiment. Dehors, il faisait froid et la lune a elle seule éclairait la ruelle. Le chauffeur attendait patiemment l'arrivée des deux hommes. John déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Sherlock puis monta dans la voiture.

« Passe une bonne nuit. »

La portière claqua et le moteur de l'engin vrombissait brisant ainsi le silence religieux de la nuit. Holmes regarda les deux lumières des phares partir et resta debout sur le trottoir londonien, songeant au fait que John ne lui appartiendra jamais entièrement. _Sans toi, les nuits ne sont jamais bonnes..._


	4. Chapitre 4 : Mouvemen-thé

15h54. Voilà une heure que Sherlock appréciait tout particulièrement : l'heure du thé minutieusement préparé par sa chère Madame Hudson.

« Sherlock, combien de fois vais-je te le répéter : je-ne-suis-pas-ta-gouvernante.

\- Alors pourquoi continues-tu de me servir le thé ?

\- Parce que j'aime faire du thé !

\- Et bien voilà le problème réglé ! J'aime le thé, tu aimes en faire. Je vois pas l'intérêt de continuer cette discussion. »

La sois-disant ''non-gouvernante'' soupira un bon coup en regardant Sherlock. Elle savait que de toute façon, engager une conversation avec lui était peine perdue et que malgré son caractère de misanthrope, elle l'appréciait beaucoup. Madame Hudson quitta le salon en laissant le bruit de ses talons claquer contre le parquet des escaliers. Ce tapage se transforma pour laisser place à un bruit de pas plus atténué et nonchalant. Sherlock reconnu alors de suite celui de John et tourna la tête vers la porte. Celle ci s'ouvra.

« Bonjour Sherlock.

\- Bonjour John... »

Le regard de John était tendre et semblait renfermer toute la béatitude du monde. Il s'approcha doucement du canapé pour ensuite s'asseoir sur les genoux de son amant. Sherlock, charmé, posa ses mains sur la taille de John et le fit basculer contre lui. Ils restèrent bien 10 minutes comme cela, profitant juste du moment présent, sans se soucier d'un quelconque autre problème. Mais ce doux moment de plénitude s'arrêta lorsque Mary entra dans le salon en trombe et essoufflée.

« John ! Ta sœur ! Elle-

Mary se tut, hébétée par la scène et pencha sa tête sur le côté comme si elle voulait analyser les deux personnages. John se détacha précipitamment des bras de Sherlock et remit furtivement sa chemise d'un passage de la main. Une silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce.

\- Mary, je...

John ne trouvait aucun mot pour amorcer le sujet et son regard se posait alternativement sur sa femme et son amant, comme un enfant qui essayait de trouver une solution à la bêtise qu'il venait de commettre.

\- John... soupira Mary bien consciente de la relation des deux hommes. Nous parlerons de ça plus tard, il y a quelque chose de bien plus grave qu'il faut traiter sur-le-champ. Ta sœur.

\- Harriet ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Répondit John en panique.

\- Elle... elle est a l'hôpital.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors ! »

La panique du petit homme s'était transformée en colère. Pas contre sa sœur mais contre lui même. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû la laisser seule dans son appartement. Qu'il aurait dû habiter avec elle, la soutenir moralement et l'aider à remonter la pente, même si elle disait qu'elle allait mieux et qu'elle ne voulait de l'aide de personne. _Je me débrouille très bien toute seule, grand frère._ Répétait-elle à tout bout de champ. ''Harry, petite tête de mule''... souffla John. Il aimait la surnommé comme cela à cause de son côté garçon manqué qu'elle avait acquis depuis toute petite. Jouer au football et aux espions étaient ses passe-temps favoris avec John. Ce n'était sûrement pas le genre de fille à faire de l'équitation ou à passer son après-midi à brosser les cheveux d'une poupée. Il faut dire que c'était toujours à lui de s'occuper de sa petite sœur. Dès leur plus jeune âge, leur mère est partie laissant derrière elle leur père seul avec eux. C'est alors que John se rapprocha de plus en plus de son père et surtout de la plus petite de la famille. John enfila son manteau en quatrième vitesse et descendit les escaliers comme il ne les avait jamais descendu. Mary et Sherlock le suivit d'un pas pressé.

Les portes coulissantes de l'hôpital s'ouvrirent pour laisser paraître un immense hall blanc. La chambre d'Harriet se trouvait au 4ème étage. John avait de petites jambes mais il arrivait très facilement à distancer les deux autres et pour une fois c'était Sherlock qui emboîtait le pas. John frappa à la porte. Une petite voix frêle se fit entendre donnant la consigne d'entrer. L'ambiance était beaucoup plus chaleureuse malgré la couleur bleu pastel des murs de la pièce. Mary et Sherlock restèrent en retrait alors que John s'approcha rapidement de sa sœur et s'agenouilla à côté de son lit.

« Harry... Qu'est-ce que tu me fais encore ?... »

La voix de l'ancien militaire était hésitante et pleine d'inquiétude. Il lui pris alors la main et y déposa un léger baiser. La tête d'Harriet se tourna et, à la vue de son frère, un sourire franc émergea sur son visage venant ainsi sublimer le teint blafard qu'elle portait jusqu'à présent. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de la bouche de John et quelques larmes chaudes vinrent couler sur sa joue. Sherlock et Mary décidèrent de laisser les deux ingénus en toute intimité et quittèrent la pièce discrètement.

« Jo'... Je suis désolée.

\- Y'a pas à être désolé. Mais pourquoi ne pas vouloir de mon aide hein ? Pourquoi tu ne veux jamais l'aide de personne Harriet ? Dis moi ! T'aurais pu appeler Papa ou même moi si tu te sentais mal. Tu sais que je suis toujours là pour t'écouter !

\- Eh bien justement j'ai essayé de t'appeler un soir puis deux mais tu ne m'as pas répondu !

\- Comment ça ?

\- Oui...Je t'ai appelé. Mais je pense que tu étais encore trop occupé à faire des gâteries à ton ''m'amour'' de Sherlock.

La rage se faisait ressentir dans la voix de sa sœur, ses paroles étaient pleines de reproches et la tension augmentait petit à petit.

\- Harriet !

\- Quoi ?! Avoue ! Sois un homme un peu ! Aaah mais oui c'est vrai. Tu joues la femme dans le couple ! Et Mary, elle sait ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle en pense ?

\- HARRIET MAINTENANT CA SUFFIT !

Le cri de John amena un silence pesant dans toute la chambre.

\- Écoute H' [ **ndlr : se prononce comme la lettre H en anglais** ], je ne sais pas comment tu sais pour moi et Sherlock mais là n'est pas le problème. Le problème c'est toi, là et maintenant.

\- Et si je te disais que quelqu'un était là pour me soutenir au moment où toi et Papa n'étiez pas là...

\- Tu as trouvé quelqu'un ? C'est super ! Je suis content pour toi ! Où est-ce que tu l'as connu ? Ça fait longtemps ?

John agissait comme une journaliste qui venait d'apprendre un nouveau scoop sur une célébrité et cela faisait rire sa sœur.

\- Oui, j'ai effectivement trouvé quelqu'un. Il s'appelle James.

\- James ? Connais pas. De toute façon, il ne pourra jamais surpasser ton frère en matière de beauté.

John pris une pose digne d'un bodybuildeur et fit mine d'embrasser ses biceps.

\- T'es vraiment con des fois toi, plaisanta Harriet.

\- Mais attends... Maintenant que j'y pense James c'est un prénom... D'HOMME ?! fit John avec une mine choquée beaucoup trop surjouée.

\- Pff mais arrête ! Tu sais bien que j'ai une attirance pour les femmes. Mais tu sais aussi que je suis quand même sortie avec des hommes ! Et qu'ils m'attirent autant. Ils ont leur charme... N'est-ce pas ?! répondit Harry en exagérant la dernière phrase avec un sourire en coin.

John donna un léger coup de coude à sa sœur.

\- Bon alors cessons les bavardages, raconte moi comment t'en es arrivée là ? Je t'en pris ne me dit pas que c'est l'alcool... » Reprit-il d'un ton sérieux.

S'en suivit le récit d de comment Harriet avait atterri dans un lit d'hôpital. Il s'avère qu'elle était à un dîner en tête à tête avec son nouveau compagnon lorsque soudain après avoir fini le repas, elle s'évanouit. La rapport médical indique une intoxication alimentaire dû à la sauce aux champignons du plat de résistance. John n'était pas convaincu et quelque chose le titillait...

« Tu me le présenteras ce ''James'' quand même ! »

Harry acquiesça avec un large sourire. Elle semblait conquise par l'amour de ce mystérieux James alors que John lui, ne cessait de se poser des questions.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Faut qu'on parle

John posa alors un baiser sur le front de sa sœur en guise de protection et lui souhaita un bon rétablissement. Sherlock et Mary l'attendaient gentiment. Il pianotait sur son portable, sûrement en train de tweeter tous les éléments du tableau périodique un à un en n'oubliant pas de citer le nombre de protons. Tandis que Mary lisait un livre sur la psychologie sociale ou ''Comment perdre son temps en lisant quelque chose d'inutile et d'inintéressant ?'' selon Sherlock. Le petit homme tourna alors la poignée de la porte et vint en direction des deux personnes.

« Harriet vous passe le bonjour !

\- Elle va bien ? Questionna Mary en posant son livre et en se levant de sa chaise.

\- Oui, elle s'en sort. Ce qui est sûr c'est qu'elle n'a pas perdu son caractère énergique. Fit John avec un sourire amusé.

\- Ouf...Et qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

\- Apparemment elle se serait intoxiquée lors d'un repas avec son nouveau petit-ami.

\- Son petit-ami ?!

Mary était aussi surprise que lorsque John l'eut appris. Le trio avançait dans le long couloir et la conversation suivait son cours. John reprit.

\- Eh oui je sais, l'orientation sexuelle de ma sœur n'est pas vraiment bien définie !

\- C'est de famille alors. ironisa Mary

John se racla la gorge, gêné.

\- Hum... un certain James, je crois.

Sherlock tiqua, il s'arrêta et tourna furtivement la tête, intrigué par le prénom que John venait de prononcer.

\- James ? Répéta Sherlock

\- C'est effectivement ce qu'elle m'a dit.

Le détective sortit son téléphone et tapa un message en quatrième vitesse.

\- John va voir l'accueil et fait en sorte de bloquer les visites de ta sœur. Il faut qu'elle ne voit personne en dehors de toi ! Et s'il te plaît ne commence pas à me demander pourquoi. Moi et Mary retournons à Baker Street, rejoins nous là bas. »

John acquiesça. Il savait très bien que ça ne servait à rien de tenir tête à Sherlock et de demander un éclaircissement sur cette histoire. _James..._ Sherlock murmurait encore et encore ce nom dans le taxi qu'ils avaient emprunté. Mary, assise à côté de lui, tenta de le faire sortir de ses pensées. « Sherlock ! » appela-t-elle à répétition. Celui-ci daigna enfin à revenir parmi le monde des vivants au bout de la troisième exclamation.

\- Tu comptes me faire perdre mon temps encore longtemps Mary ? J'étais en pleine réflexion. Il est partout... souffla-t-il à part, Et voilà, 30 secondes de perdu. Tu es aussi inutile que ton mari.

\- En parlant de ''mon mari'', rétorqua la jeune femme insensible aux remarques de Sherlock, il semblait être bien proche de toi quand je suis entrée dans le salon.

\- Nous expérimentions une hypothèse de crime. Une affaire bien tragique d'ailleurs. Je ne sais pas si John te la raconter. Une histoire d-

\- D'adultère ?

Sherlock resta interloqué. Ne savant pas quoi répondre, Mary continua alors la discussion après un long silence.

\- Écoute, je sais quelle relation vous entretenez John et toi. Je ne suis pas dupe. Je vois bien comment il te regarde quand vous êtes dans la même salle. Mon petit médecin ne sait plus où donner de la tête. Il m'aime. Je ne pourrais en douter. Mais ce qu'il ressent pour toi c'est autre chose, une attirance pour ce côté froid et intouchable. Cette partie psychopathe et-

\- Sociopathe, corrigea Sherlock.

\- Cette partie sociopathe et amateur de crimes en tout genre. La tension et la peur. Il aime ça. Il aime lorsque le danger frôle sa peau et il aime sentir son cœur battre dans sa poitrine à cause, ou plutôt grâce à l'adrénaline. Toutes ses sensations, il arrive à les trouver avec et seulement toi. Tu es unique Sherlock et je pense que John te l'a assez fait comprendre.

\- Mary... Je suis désolé.

\- Pourquoi ? Pour rendre heureux mon cher John ? Bien sûr que ça me blesse quand je pense à votre relation presque fusionnelle. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être jalouse et même si ce n'est qu'un peu, c'est juste assez pour me remettre en question. Mais je passe par dessus ça et je me dis que mon John, je l'aime comme il est et je l'ai pris dès le début avec toutes ses qualités et tous ses défauts, dont toi. »

Mary affichait un mince sourire rassuré. Le moteur du taxi vrombissait moins, la voiture était effectivement à l'arrêt devant le 221b Baker Street. Mycroft, appuyé sur son parapluie comme il en avait l'habitude, regardait attentivement à travers la vitre du salon.

« Tiens, Mycroft, toujours à l'heure à ce que je vois. Tu as enfin trouvé quelque chose de ton niveau à examiner ? Quelles conclusions tires-tu sur cette fenêtre au premier abord extrêmement sale ? Par ailleurs, je ferais bien de demander à Mme Hudson de passer un coup dessus.

\- Ton humour est vraiment déplorable. »

Sherlock avait déposé son long manteau sur une des chaises du salon. Peu de temps après, John arriva, essoufflé, un papier à la main.

« Sherlock ! Ma sœur... Elle-

\- Fais chier. Il a été trop rapide, grogna le détective.

\- Après avoir parlé à la dame de l'accueil, je suis retournée voir Harriet parce que j'avais oublié de lui donner son porte-bonheur. Mais quand j'ai ouvert la porte-

\- Elle n'était plus là et te voilà ici avec un bout de papier signé ''James'', continua Mycroft.

Sherlock prit délicatement le morceau des mains de John et lu le message à voix haute : « _''Je m'occuperai bien d'elle ne t'en fait pas. James.''_ Et en plus il a rajouté un petit smiley qui sourit. Ridicule... Il froissa le papier et lança la boule par terre. Mycroft, il faut qu'on trouve ce prétendu James, est-ce que tes recherches ont porté ses fruits ?

\- Hum... Mycroft consulta son portable. Apparemment un homme ressemblant à Moriarty aurait été apperçu-

\- Attendez, QUOI ?! Moriarty ? Ma sœur sort avec Jim Moriarty ?! clama John choqué

\- C'est fou ce que tu es long à la détente. James. Jim. Ça ne t'es pas venu à l'esprit ? Ajouta Sherlock

\- Mais quel imbécile ! Je savais que quelque chose clochait quand elle m'a dit qu'elle était en couple avec James !

\- Ressaisissez-vous, interrompu le grand frère, un homme aurait donc été vu au croisement de la route de Bayswater et de celle de North Carriage à côté de Hyde Park. Avec lui, une femme âgée d'environ 35 ans, cheveux longs châtains. Cependant, si c'est bel et bien Moriarty caché sous l'identité de ce James, il faudra faire très attention, vous savez jusqu'où il peut aller. »

John s'effondra dans son fauteuil. Même si ce n'était pas de sa faute, il avait en lui une part de reproches et sa petite conscience lui répétait la même chose ''Tu aurais dû rester avec elle''. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et de légères larmes coulèrent sans qu'il ne put les retenir. Sa sœur était un sujet fragile. Sa sœur _est_ fragile. Mary contourna le siège pour s'agenouiller devant son mari et vint passer ses bras autour de John pour le réconforter. Le calme s'installa dans la pièce et la petite tête chevelue se posa sur l'épaule de sa femme.

« J'ai fais un vœu tu te souviens ? prononça Sherlock à voix basse, Mon seul et unique vœu. Quelqu'en soit le prix, quoi qu'il arrive, je serai toujours là. Pour toi. Pour Mary. Et ça vaut aussi pour Harry. »


	6. Chapitre 6 : Déjà-vu

*vrrr vrrr vrrr*

Le téléphone de Sherlock vibrait à répétition depuis bien 10 minutes et c'était toujours le même nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran. _John Watson..._ souffla Sherlock, lassé. Il se décida enfin à décrocher.

« Ici le répondeur du détective consultant Sherlock Holmes, je ne décroche pas à votre appel car notre conversation sera sûrement inutile et ennuyante donc veuillez bien raccrocher sans laisser de messages.

\- Sherlock je sais que tu es derrière l'appareil en train d'imiter ton répondeur. Fais pas l'enfant.

John pouvait presque voir la moue que faisait son ami derrière le combiné étant donné que son tour n'avait pas fonctionné.

\- M. Holmes, cela fait 2 jours que nous enquêtons sur ma sœur et rien. La piste que nous avait donnée Mycroft ne nous a menée nulle part et je suis désespéré.

\- John... Je fais de mon mieux. Je suis sur une piste mais je ne peux rien te dire.

\- Pardon ?! On parle de ma sœur quand même, j'ai le droit d'être au courant !

\- Non.

Un silence se fit à l'autre bout du fil puis un bip marqua le fin de l'appel.

\- Bon... Il a l'air contrarié... Heureusement que John Watson n'est pas une femme car Dieu sait comment serait son caractère. »

Sur le mur de l'appartement de Baker Street se trouvait des multitudes de photos et de documents concernant l'affaire d'Harry. Des endroits où elle aurait été aperçu, les choses qu'elle aime, les choses qu'IL aime. _Comment arriver à coincer Jim sans qu'Harriet soit blessée ?_ Se questionnait Sherlock à voix basse. Il fit les cent pas dans le petit salon puis se rappela d'une chose. _« Ce que je veux ? C'est toi._ _Je veux que tu coopères avec moi. »_ Le détective grogna car il savait que c'était la seule solution. Il attrapa son téléphone et tapa un message :

* * *

 _A : JM_

 _De : Moi_

 _La piscine. Ce soir. 20H30 après la fermeture. Tu me ''veux'' ? Très bien. Alors juste une chose. Moi en échange d'elle._

 _SH_

* * *

« C'est bien pour toi que je fais ça John. » Souffla-t-il. Sherlock n'eut même pas le temps de poser son téléphone sur le bureau qu'il vibra de nouveau.

* * *

 _De : JM_

 _A : Moi_

 _Oh. Sherlock veut jouer avec le feu ? J'aime ça. Je serai là. Ne sois pas en retard sinon je sens que la chère sœur de ton amant va parfaitement épouser le fond de la piscine et ses poumons ne feront qu'un avec la douceur de l'eau._

 _xoxo_

 _M._

* * *

Le visage de Sherlock restait impassible même si il contenait toute la colère du monde. Il était 19h. Dans une heure et demie, il allait se trouver devant son meilleur ennemi dans un endroit qu'il connaissait très bien puisque c'est l'endroit même où il a eut la plus grosse peur de sa vie. La fois où il a bien cru qu'il allait perdre John pour de bon. Il ne peut s'empêcher de se remémorer la scène. John portait un énorme manteau rempli d'explosifs et des dizaines de pointeurs de fusils de sniper étaient rivés sur lui. Il était paralysé et Sherlock ne pouvait pas bouger sous peine de l'actionnement de la gâchette des tireurs d'élite. James ''Jim'' Moriarty était debout, toujours très élégant dans son costume gris-noir, et il parlait de choses et d'autres avec beaucoup d'ironie et de sarcasme. Il aimait sentir Sherlock sous son emprise et pouvoir le manipuler comme cela était un sentiment jouissif. Et bien sûr, notre cher détective détestait être vulnérable. Malheureusement, il l'était toujours dès qu'il y avait un rapport de près ou de loin avec John Watson. En parlant de lui, Sherlock décida d'envoyer un message à John pour lui annoncer que sa sœur allait bientôt être entre de bonnes mains. Puis laissa son téléphone sur son fauteuil jugeant qu'il ne lui servirait pas à grand-chose, sans même attendre une réponse du médecin.

20h18. Sherlock se tenait devant la porte qui donnait sur la piscine principale. Un pas et tout sera réglé. Un pas et Harriet sera de nouveau en sécurité. L'homme - car oui derrière cette façade de statue de pierre il y avait un homme - avait un mauvais pressentiment. La sensation de déjà-vu le mettait mal à l'aise et ses mains devenaient légèrement moites. Pour se rassurer, il se disait que ça devait sûrement être à cause de l'humidité de l'endroit mais au fond de lui, il connaissait très bien la raison. Lorsqu'il enjamba le pédiluve, il redécouvrit l'immense pièce sombre avec une piscine qui prenait une place inconsidérable. Son regard se posa sur une silhouette de dos, debout de l'autre côté du bassin. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à distinguer l'identité de la personne mais il l'a déduis très rapidement.

« Comme de bons vieux amis, nous nous retrouvons au même endroit qu'i ans. Commenta Sherlock

\- Tout à fait.

Une voix sinistre se fit entendre. Celle de Moriarty. Elle résonnait dans tout le bâtiment mais Sherlock fronçait les sourcils.

\- Bouh !

Moriarty surgit de nulle part pour venir se poser devant le grand homme qui n'eut apparemment aucune réaction. Mais réalisa vite une chose.

\- Si tu es devant moi, la personne qui est en face... Il posa un silence. Harriet ! Tu m'entends ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ?!

Moriarty ria exagérément tel un savant fou.

\- Harriet ?! Ahahahah. Mais elle est en sécurité avec mes ''amis''.

Sherlock ne comprit pas tout de suite où il voulait en venir jusqu'au moment où un des spots de la pièce éclaira la silhouette, révélant ainsi son identité.

\- JOHN !

Le quarantenaire se trouvait attaché par les mains à un mât en métal, un bout de scotch sur la bouche. On pouvait juste entendre de légers marmonnements de la part de John. Sherlock voulait s'avancer en direction de celui-ci mais Moriarty s'y opposa.

\- Tut tut tut Monsieur Holmes, je ne crains que tu ne puisses aller le sauver cette fois.

Sherlock recula d'un pas pour faire face à l'ordure qui lui adressait la parole. D'un geste rapide et précis, il dégaina son arme pour le pointer sur le front de Jim.

\- Je pensais qu'on avait un accord toi et moi. Tu me déçois.

Les paroles de Jim étaient claires et sa voix ne tremblait pas. Aucune onde de peur ne se faisait ressentir sur son visage. Sherlock aurait aimé appuyer sur la gâchette à ce moment précis, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Doucement, les deux mains de Moriarty vinrent se poser sur l'arme pour ensuite la diriger en direction de John.

\- Tu vois ? C'est à cause de lui que je ne peux t'avoir pour moi. Sans lui, on serait tellement mieux tu ne trouves pas ? Ta vie a changé depuis qu'il est subitement venu fourrer son nez dedans.

La voix de Moriarty était beaucoup trop rauque et suave, et son visage venait presque épouser celui de Sherlock.

\- Tire.

C'était un ordre. Mais au diable les ordres. Sherlock ne voulait pas tirer sur John. Et même si il le voulait, il ne pouvait pas. Il l'aimait c'était simple. Qui donc serait assez stupide pour tuer celui qu'on ai-

\- TIRE !

La gâchette céda. John hurla. Son agonie était canalisée par le scotch. Mais pour Moriarty ce n'était pas assez. Il arracha le revolver des mains de Sherlock et poussa celui-ci dans l'eau pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Jim tira une fois puis deux. Le corps de John sursautait sous l'effet des balles. Puis à la troisième, plus rien. Sa tête s'était doucement inclinée sur le côté. Ses jambes ne pouvaient plus supporter le poids et tout son être glissa contre le mât jusqu'à atteindre le sol. Ses yeux étaient fermés. Son crâne était brisé par un impact de balle. Le médecin n'existait plus. Et l'eau pure et transparente qui parcourait les joins du carrelage fut remplacée par le sang chaud et rouge de son corps inerte.


	7. Chapitre 7 : A en dormir debout

Voilà comment cela se serait passé. Ou du moins, voilà comment se serait passée une alternative parmi tant d'autres. Un Sherlock berné par son meilleur ennemi. Un John tué par son amant. Un Moriarty satisfait, rigolant des tracas des Bakerstreet Boys. Une piscine salie par le sang et les larmes et un carrelage saupoudré de douilles. Mais ça ne se passera pas comme ça.

Sherlock ouvrit les yeux. L'atmosphère pesait et la porte bleue de l'entrée était toujours là, devant lui. Aucun son ne se fit entendre, seuls quelques clapotements de gouttes d'eau dans la piscine. Le silence assassin de l'endroit public trahissait un futur proche morose. A présent, seul le pédiluve séparait Sherlock de John et d'une enjambée, il le franchit et poussa les battants de la double porte. Comme prévu une silhouette se trouvait en face de lui. Sherlock luttait pour ne pas courir immédiatement vers cette ombre et la prendre dans ses bras pour qu'elle y reste en sécurité pour le restant de ses jours.

« Moriarty... Souffla-t-il

\- Sherlock... Te voilà enfin, je me demandais quand est-ce que tu aurais fini de faire mumuse avec ton château mental.

\- Palais.

\- C'est la même chose. »

Un silence s'installa et le contour de Moriarty se dessina doucement à travers le noir des ombres de la vaste pièce. Insensiblement, il s'approcha et tourna doucement autour du grand brun tout en le fixant tel un vautour.

« Tu viens pour lui, n'est-ce pas ? ricana Jim

Une douche lumineuse se déversa sur John. Sa tête était inclinée et ses mains et pieds ensanglantés étaient ligotés de part et d'autres du mât sur lequel on l'avait mis. La physionomie de Sherlock dévoilait un élan de colère et de tristesse. Il se tourna pour faire face à Moriarty et ainsi le regarder dans les yeux à son tour.

\- En effet. Je sais que tu as déjà relâché Harriet et je sais que tu m'as fait venir dans l'unique but de tenir profit de moi et t'appuyant sur mon seul point faible.

\- Ton seul point faible ?! Oh mon dieu. Sherlock Holmes. LE Sherlock Holmes a un point faible et je l'aurais trouvé ? reprit Moriarty d'un air désobligeant

\- Cesse tes Jérémiades. Que veux-tu en échange ? A part une balle dans la tête ?

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux, Mr Holmes. Je te veux toi et uniquement toi et personne d'autre.

\- Un baiser suffirait à satisfaire monsieur ? continua Sherlock avec un ton taquin »

Sherlock frôla les cheveux de Jim de sa main et la fit glisser lentement sur sa joue. Les yeux bruns de l'homme se fermèrent sous la douce sensation de la caresse puis sa bouche vint toucher celle du détective. Ils se laissèrent envouter par cette rencontre paisible qui devenait de plus en plus bestial lorsque Moriarty mordit la lèvre inférieure de Sherlock et que celui-ci ne put retenir un gémissement. En plus de l'humidité constante dans le vaste espace, la chaleur ne cessait d'augmenter et la tension sexuelle se fit ressentir. Les deux hommes étaient maintenant à torse nu, l'un devant l'autre, à échanger leurs images corporelles et à prendre plaisir à contempler les courbes de chacun. La paix du lieu était brusquée par le souffle lourd des deux candides et une bulle entourait leur monde. Peau à peau, les lèvres de Sherlock marquait le corps de son ami. Peu à peu, en commençant sur la nuque elles descendirent. Continuant leurs chemins vers le bas ventre de Jim et sous les frissons de son corps, l'homme était comme possédé. Holmes en profita pour enlever le pantalon de son amant.

John ouvrit doucement les yeux et releva sa tête encore blessée par le coup de tout à l'heure. Il ouvrit et ferma les yeux comme pour confirmer que ce qu'il voyait été bien réel. Le mur tapissé de fleurs noires lui faisait face. La seule et unique tapisserie. Celle de l'appartement 221b de Baker Street. Le docteur se frotta la visage une nouvelle fois. Il était bien allongé dans son fauteuil avec à sa droite, Sherlock qui expérimentait une énième expérience en cuisine. Tout était parfaitement normal. John se leva de son siège et passa à côté de son colocataire avec un air choqué.

« Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête John ?

\- Ahem... Ce que je vais te raconter est plus que très gênant ma parole.

\- La seule chose qui est gênante pour le moment c'était les ronflements pendant ta sieste qui nuisaient à mon travail.

\- J'ai rêvé que tu venais retrouver Harriet dans la piscine du Belmourne car Moriarty t'avait envoyé un message mais qu'en fait il m'avait attaché à un poteau et qu'après tu m'avais tué. Sauf que ça se passait dans ton palais mental et ensuite tu avais repassé la porte d'entrée pour venir me délivrer sauf que tu as préféré embrasser et ... John eut un élan de dégoût, caresser Moriarty et pour ça tu mérites l'enfermement à vie !

\- Eh bien, ton imagination est bien développée pour une personne dotée d'un QI plutôt inférieure à la moyenne, ironisa Sherlock

\- Alors là ! »

D'un coup vif, John se jeta sur son ami le faisant ainsi tomber par terre et lui donna de légères tapes tel un enfant embarqué dans une bagarre de cour de récréation. Bien sûr, Sherlock le retint assez facilement ce qui énervait encore plus le docteur. Il finit par abandonner, il savait très bien que cela n'allait mener à rien et il préféra déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant.

« Ses lèvres là m'appartiennent. Personne d'autre n'a le droit d'y toucher !

\- Ni même Moriarty ? plaisanta Sherlock

\- Tu vas voir si Moriarty à la droit d'y toucher ! »grogna John avant de reprendre l'action qu'il avait entrepris.


End file.
